


Security Detail

by kingstoken



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: He wanted to make sure Abby was alright before he left for the night. She had thrown her briefcase onto the dining room table, and sat down on the couch. She didn't turn on the television or look through a file, she just sat there.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	Security Detail

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the [The 100 Kink Meme](https://100kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/), unfortunately I never got around to writing the actual smut, but maybe you'll still enjoy it. 
> 
> I have no idea what country this takes place in, maybe the fake country of Arkadia, that has a parliamentary system.

“Phoenix has landed” Marcus said into the microphone concealed in his sleeve. At the same time he singled to Abby, who was patiently waiting in the front foyer, that it was clear to enter her own home.

“Understood” was the response in his earpiece “The perimeter is secured. I'm returning the car to base. Do you need a ride, Kane?” Kane was tempted, but he wanted to make sure Abby was alright before he left for the night. She had thrown her briefcase onto the dining room table, and sat down on the couch. She didn't turn on the television or look through a file, she just sat there.

'No, I'm okay, thank you.” And he would be, a few blocks from Abby's home was a metro station, he could walk over when he was ready and catch a train home.

“Alright, good night, Kane”

“Good night, Miller.” Kane glanced out the window and watched the dark sedan pull away. “I'm going offline now.” he said, to let the security detail outside know, before he switched off his microphone and earpiece. He went into the living room, Abby was staring off into nothing.

“Prime Minster Griffin, are you alright?” She seemed to come back to herself.

“Yes, I'm fine.” But, she didn't sound that convincing. 

“You know what? I need a drink” she said as she got up and walked over to the dining room sideboard, where she pulled out a bottle and a couple of glasses. “How about you, Kane?”

“No, I'm on duty.”

“I just heard you go offline.” So she hadn't been completely out of it. “Come on, Kane, how often do you get to drink on the government's dime?” 

“Alright.” She poured a generous amount of whisky into each glass, then handed him one. She returned to her spot on the couch, he chose a nearby armchair, and they enjoyed their drinks in a companionable silence. Abby and him had known each other for years. As much as the nation's capital was a bustling city, in some ways it was like a small town. On parliament hill most everyone knew everyone else, at least on a cursory level. Kane had originally worked on the security detail for her predecessor, Prime Minister Jaha. He would see Abby going into cabinet meetings and at government functions, and that was the extent of it, until Jaha resigned under the shadow of a scandal, and Abby ran for the PM's office. After winning her first campaign, Kane had been named Abby's head of security, and they had spent almost every day together since. 

'What did you think of the speech?” she asked.

“I'm not really the person to ask.”

“I want to know your opinion. Besides, there is no one else to ask.” She looked downcast at the thought.

“It was good. Reflective, but not overly sentimental. It was hopeful about the future, while also acknowledging that an era was coming to an end.”

“Yeah, as far as goodbye speeches go, it was pretty damn good.” She drowned the rest of her whisky, put her glass on the coffee table, then got up and went over to the mantle, looking at the pictures placed there. It was hard to believe that his time with her was coming to an end. Abby had resigned a few months ago, a new party leader had been found, and the election campaign period began tomorrow. Kane didn't like to think about not seeing Abby's smile everyday.

“I've spent nearly half my life in the party, it feels strange not to be a part of it anymore.” Abby said. Kane put his glass on the side table, then went over to stand next to her.

“You could have stayed, remained a MP even after you stepped down as Prime Minister.”

“No, that wouldn't have been fair to Bellamy Blake, people would have been looking to me, when they need to focus on him as their new leader. It's just ...” she hesitated for a moment, running her fingers nervously over the edge of the the marble mantle “I never realized how lonely this would be.” Her voice caught, it sounded like it might contain a few tears. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Abby” Maybe he meant to say more, but maybe he didn't need to, maybe her name was enough. He never addressed her by her first name, but he always called her that in his head. She turned towards him.

“Marcus” Her left hand touched his face. It was the softest of touches, barely a caress, but it almost felt like too much, too intimate, she never touched him like this, and she never called him by his given name. Then she kissed him. It was gentle and sweet, and more than anything he wanted to sink into it, but instead he pushed her away. 

“We can't.”

“Why not? Don't you understand? Tomorrow is the first day of the official election campaign, in ten weeks there will be a new person in this house, I will be gone, and we might never see each other again.” She looked so sad at the thought. He pulled her into his arms, and then he kissed her with a passion that been building for eight years, because he couldn't bear thought of never seeing her again.


End file.
